El Novio De Mi Mujer
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Rukia se había sentido humillada por el abandono de Kaien y, por despecho, decidió aceptar el amor de Ichigo
1. Sueños Imposibles

Byakuya y Hisana contemplaron admirados la figura femenina que atravesaba la calle en ese instante. Se volvieron el uno al otro, Byakuya dijo con un gran ternura:

**-¿No te parece imposible que sea nuestra hija, Hisana?-**

La mujer suspiró.

**-En efecto, Byakuya. ¿No tomas el café? Llegarás tarde al trabajo.-**

**-Es que mirando a nuestra hija me olvido de todo. ¿No es Rukia digna de ser la esposa de un príncipe?-**

**-Conformémonos con un hombre bueno y honrado, que la haga feliz.-**

**-Es maravilloso tener una hija tan bonita-** dijo Byakuya entre sorbos de café-. T**odos los chicos del barrio están enamorados de ella.-**

**-Callate, Byakuya. Eres su padre no está bien que hables con tanta vanidad.-**

**-Si no hablo de esto contigo, ¿con quién voy hacerlo? Me gustaría que Rukia se casara con el novio que tiene. Es hijo de un coronel.-**

**-Demasiado alto para nuestra hija, Byakuya-** le dijo Hisana.

**-¿Demasiado alto? No digas eso. Nuestra hija se merece un trono.-**

**-No seas visionario, Byakuya. Hoy día las chicas sin fortuna no se casan con príncipes ni con hijos de coroneles. Rukia no posee más que una cara bonita, un buen cuerpo y la preparación que hemos dado a fuerza de muchos sacrificios.-**

**-No es bastante para satisfacer a un hombre? -**le pregunto Byakuya.

**-Para un hombre sencillo, sí. Ni siquiera le hemos comprado un auto.-**

Hisana se asomó a la ventana y miró hacia el final de la calle, donde estaba el pequeño taller de Ichigo Kurosaki.

**-Ya están abriendo el taller, Byakuya.-**

**-Ya voy, mujer. No me dejas soñar…**

**-Esos sueños nunca se harán realidad, querido.-**

**-¿Por qué no? Sé que hay mujeres bellas y sin dinero que se han casado con millonarios y famosos.-**

**-Solo en el cine y en las novelas.-**

Hisana suspiró con resignación. No deseaba un príncipe para su hija, ni siquiera el hijo del coronel que la acompañaba en esos días. Ella no confiaba en los hombres ricos. ¿Acaso no había sido feliz con Byakuya? Claro que sí, y había sido tan bella como su hija. Cuando se casaron, Byakuya era un simple aprendiz de mecánico. Con el tiempo y su esfuerzo llegó a ser un experto. Y cuando Ichigo Kurosaki puso su taller de reparaciones de autos y le propuso ser el encargado del mismo, aceptó de inmediato. Ganaba buen sueldo y no se cansaba. Hisana nunca echó de menos el dinero de un príncipe ni el de un comerciante.

**-¿Por qué no puede un personaje casarse con nuestra hija?-**

**-Byakuya, por favor, si le metes a Rukia esas ideas en la cabeza estaremos perdidos.-**

**-Las tiene bien metidas. Te aseguro, Hisana, que Rukia hará lo posible por sacarle partido a su belleza.-**

**-Tú alimentas sus esperanzas.-**

**-Es el deber de todo padre.-**

**-Te equivocas , Byakuya, el deber de un padre es educar a sus hijos y evitar que caigan en el pecado de la vanidad.-**

**-Eso era antes. Hoy los tiempos han cambiado-** le dijo Byakua sonriendo.

**-Si todos los padres pensaran como tú, jamás me habría casado contigo.-**

Byakuya la contempló perplejo. Después, se echó a reír.

**-Yo era atractivo, Hisana.-**

**-Pero no tenías dinero. ¿No cabe la posibilidad de que Rukia se enamore de un hombre atractivo, sin dinero?-**

**-No creo. Todo cambia ahora las mujeres son mas listas..-**

Byakuya se fue riendo a su trabajo.

Por la tarde, cuando cerraron el taller y todos los empleados se marcharon, Ichigo Kurosaki se recostó en la puerta.

Era un hombre fuerte. Tenía los ojos color miel y una mirada penetrante, sobre todo cuando veía a Rukia.

La vida había sido dura para Ichigo. Hijo de un panadero, conoció pronto las penurias y las necesidades. Cuando murió su padre, lo dejó prácticamente en la miseria. A los 14 años empezó a trabajar para mantener a su madre. Comenzó en un taller de mecánica y aprendió bien el oficio. Ahorró todo lo que podía, pues trabajaba horas extras, y después pidió un préstamo para poner su negocio. Se lo concedieron e instaló su taller. Desde entonces, todo en su vida iba bien, jamás se atrevió a soñar. Pagó la deuda, compró maquinaria moderna y tenía una excelente clientela.

En ese momento, Ichigo vio que Rukia Kuchiki salía de su casa y dejó de pensar.

**-Buenas tardes, Ichigo.-**

**-Buenas tardes, Rukia.-**

**-¿Mucho trabajo?-**

**-No me quejo.-**

**-Hasta luego, Ichigo.-**

Rukia caminaba y hablaba a la vez. Ichigo la siguió con la mirada y un brillo inusitado apareció en sus ojos.

**-Hasta luego, Rukia.-**

**Rukia se alejaba...Ichigo se quedo allí, firme, silencioso, con el pensamiento perdido en su infancia, en su adolescencia...**


	2. Estatus Social

Tenía 10 años cuando en el barrio se comentó que los Kuchiki habían tenido una hija. Todos los apreciaban, pues eran amables, sencillos y se notaban muy enamorados. El aún recordaba a Hisana cuando salía a pasear con la niña en el cochecito.

Rukia creció. Primero fue una niñita que correteaba por el barrio. Después empezó a ir al colegio. Los Kuchiki no querían que su única hija fuese a una escuela pública y la enviaron a un colegio de monjas, lo que representó una gran sacrificio para ellos. Y así pasaron los años, hasta que Rukia se convirtió en una mujer bellísima, con una distinción innata.

Ichigo contrató a Byakuya, pues era un empleado muy eficiente, y como encargado del taller podía confiar en él.

Rukia empezó a trabajar. Ganaba para ella, según decía su padre. Este también comentaba que su hija era tan bella, que llegaría hacer una gran boda. ¿Qué entendía Byakuya por un gran boda?

Un día la vio llegar desde la ventana de su apartamento con un hombre joven, muy elegante. ¡Una gran boda!...Se mordió los labios. Le dolió mucho. Recordó que a la mañana siguiente, cuando entró en el taller, estaban sus 15 empleados trabajando y una joven secretaria lo miró con ojos seductores. A Ichigo le tenían cuidado las miradas de su empleada. El amaba a una muchacha y no era de los hombres que cambian de sentimientos como de chaqueta.

Con fiera amargura pensó en las pretensiones de Byakuya Kuchiki . ¡Una gran boda para su hija!

Matsumoto Rangiku y Rukia Kuchiki trabajaban en la misma oficina y salieron juntas a la calle.

Matsumoto era una joven de grandes ojos grises claros. Rukia era mucho más bella, cabello color azul oscuro, ojos violetas algo oscuros y un poco pequeña de estatura. Quienes la conocían decían que había reunido todas las bellezas de la naturaleza. Y quienes la envidiaban afirmaban que "Rukia es una presumida".

La chica no era presumida, más bien era sencilla y cordial, pero tenía una aspiración: casarse con un hombre rico. Y creía que pronto iba a conseguirlo. Su novio se llamaba Kaien Shiba y pertenecía a una familia de militares millonarios, quienes, además, eran aristócratas. Las amigas, excepto Matsumoto, la envidiaban, y los hombres lo envidiaban a el.

Cuando salieron a la calle estaba lloviendo y Matsumoto le preguntó a Rukia:

**-¿No viene Kaien a buscarte?-**

**-No. Tiene que acompañar a su madre a un desfile de modas.-**

**-¿Por qué no vamos al cine?-**

**-¿Estás loca, Matsumoto? Kaien me ha prohibido salir sin él.-**

Matsumoto no aprobaba el noviazgo de su amiga y se lo había dicho.

**-Pero Kaien va a divertirse en su esfera social. Yo, en tu lugar, no le tendría tanta consideración.-**

**-Kaien me quiere mucho.-**

**-Mira, Rukia, no confíes demasiado en él. A muchos hombres les gusta pasear con chicas guapas, pero a la hora de casarse buscan a una igual a ellos.-**

**-Está bien, Matsumoto, vamos al cine.-**

A la salida del cine se encontraron con Ichigo Kurosaki. Este las saludó con un simple "hola", pero Matsumoto, quien hacía hablar hasta a las piedras, entabló una conversación con él. Los tres caminaron unas cuadras, pues el cine quedaba cerca del barrio donde Ichigo y Rukia vivían. Cuando se despidieron de él. Matsumoto le preguntó a Rukia:

**-¿No te simpatiza Ichigo?-**

Rukia se alzó de hombros.

**-Me impone un poco. Ichigo es como una estatua, Matsumoto.-**

**-Yo lo encuentro muy interesante. Es un hombre serio, que no dice tonterías.-**

**-Cuidado, Matsumoto, podrías enamorarte de él-** le dijo Rukia.

**-No, Rukia. Yo estoy enamorada de mi novio y le soy fiel aunque esté lejos, en una base militar…¿Sabes? Me parece que Ichigo es difícil de conquistar.-**

**-Nunca lo he visto con novia.-**

**-¿Vive solo?-**

**-Con su madre. Papá lo admira mucho. Dice que es un muchacho muy esforzado. Pasó años de pobreza. Ahora tiene un taller de mecánica y le va muy bien reparando autos.-**

**-¿No te parece meritorio?-**

**-Sí, pero no querrás que por ello ame a Ichigo Kurosaki, ¿verdad, Matsumoto?-**

Matsumoto se echó a reír.

**-No te imagino amando a un hombre como Ichigo. El es….-**

**-Tosco-** le dijo Rukia.

**-No. Tosco no es la palabra. Es mu viril, enigmático… Hay algo en su mirada que indica que es un hombre apasionado.-**

**-Ves visiones, Matsumoto. Bueno, adiós, que tienes que caminar hasta tu casa.-**

Un auto frenó a su lado. Era de color azul, bastante nuevo. Al volante iba Ichigo Kurosaki, quien le dijo a Rukia:

**-Voy para la casa, Rukia, ¿quieres que te lleve?-**

**-Claro que sí, Ichigo.-** dijo subiéndose -. **Te lo agradezco. Hoy salí un poco tarde del trabajo. ¿Es tuyo este auto?-**

**-No. Lo reparamos hoy en el taller y lo estoy probando.-**

Hubo un silencio. De pronto, Ichigo aminoró la marcha y la miró. Rukia pensó en Matsumoto. Tal vez tenía razón, pues la mirada de Ichigo era enigmática.

**-Rukia, quiero decirte algo.-**

**-Dime.-**

**-Tú sabes que no soy un sentimental.-**

Rukia frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le importaba que Ichigo fuera o no un sentimental?

**-No te conozco mucho, Ichigo. Nunca hemos conversado.-**

**-Pero sabes que soy leal.-**

**-Sí.-**

**-Nunca he tenido novia.-**

Rukia lo miró con curiosidad. ¿Por qué le decía todas esas cosas?

**-Bueno, nunca te he visto con una.-**

**-No la he tenido, porque no me gusta engañar a una mujer. Antes no hubiera podido ofrecer matrimonio, pero ahora sí.-**

Rukia se estremeció. Empezó a intuir lo que Ichigo iba a decirle y sintió molestar.

**-Rukia, yo...-**

**-No me lo digas, Ichigo**- dijo con temor-. **Te lo suplico.-**

Ichigo estacionó el auto.

**-Tengo que decírtelo. Estoy enamorado de ti, Rukia.-**

**-No deseo hacerte daño. Eso debiste callarlo siempre.-**

**-Te amo desde siempre, Rukia. No sé conquistar a una mujer, pero te juro que a mi lado serías feliz.-**

**-Tu sabes que tengo novio. Nunca he pensado en ti como posible marido. Compréndelo, Ichigo.-**

**-Sé que tienes novio, Rukia. Un chico rico y despreocupado que no se casará contigo. Y pese a lo mucho que te quiero, desearía equivocarme, para que fueras feliz.-**

**-Ichigo-** dijo Rukia, conmovida-, **no quiero que sufras por mi causa.-**

**-Es inevitable, Quiero que sepas que si algún día me necesitas, en cualquier condición, siempre estaré dispuesto a ayudarte. No lo ovlides.**

**-Ojalá no te necesite...-**

**-Ojalá, Rukia, pero si eso ocurre...**

Le habían enseñado a no ocultar nada, y cuando Rukia entró en su casa, Hisana y Byakuya se dieron cuenta de que algo muy serio le pasaba.


	3. Evadir

-¿Qué te ocurre , hija? –le preguntaron casi a la vez.

-Acabo de recibir una impresión muy desagradable. Aún estoy perturbada.-

Rukia les contó con voz entrecortada lo que le había sucedido con Ichigo.

-No quiero hacerle daño. Lo estimo como vecino, pero nada más. ¿Verdad que él no debió hablar, papá?

Byakuya bajo la vista.

-Papá, es tu amigo y lo estimas, pero debió callar sus sentimientos. Yo nunca hice algo para alentarlos.-

Hisana le tomó la mano a su hija.

-Si mi consejo te sirviera de algo, te diría que te casaras con Ichigo.-

-¿Y tú piensas igual, papá? Te recuerdo que tengo novio.-

-Tu padre quiere que subas a un trono, querida. No elegiría a Ichigo.-

-Te equivocas, Hisana. Nunca imaginé que Ichigo te amara. Ante un príncipe y Ichigo Kurosaki, elijo el último.-

-¡Papá!-

-Hay que conocer a Ichigo para saber lo valioso que es –dijo Byakuya y se puso de tienes novio y no tomes en cuenta mi opinión.-

-No lo haré, papá. Amo a Kaien y Ichigo para mí es solo un vecino.-

Salió de su casa temprano para no encontrarse con Ichigo. Pasó por el taller casi corriendo y subió al autobús rápidamente. Se sentía aturdida. No durmió pensando en él y en cuanto llegó al trabajo, le digo a Matsumoto que tenía algo que decirle.

-Ustedes son opuestos –le dijo Matsumoto cuando Rukia le habló de la declaración de Ichigo -. Tu eres fina y estás hecha para ser la esposa de un hombre como Kaien. Ichigo es serio, introvertido, no viste con elegancia… pero, ¿sabes acaso ama ese hombre? Tal vez hay un mundo de ternura dentro de él.-

-Yo no lo amo ni lo amaré jamás.-

-Lo sé, pero a la vez te duele haberlo rechazado.-

-Es un vecino y lo estimo. Aemás gracias a él mi padre tiene un buen trabajo.-

-Como no puedes remediar esa situación, cásate cuanto antes con Kaien.-

-Eso le provocaría más dolor a Ichigo.-

-Me asombras, Rukia.-

-Mira, Matsumoto, Ichigo es 10 años mayor que yo. No es un muchacho frívolo. Si él me ama de toda la vida, quizás no se enamore de otra mujer.-

Horas más tardes, cuando Rukia salió del trabajo, se puso un abrigo elegante.

Vio a Ichigo recostado en la puerta del taller. Rukia estuvo a punto de cambiar de dirección, pero le pareció ridículo hacerlo y siguió su camino con aparente serenidad.

Esperaba ver las tristeza en los ojos de Ichigo y se asombro mucho cuando lo vio sonreír con naturalidad.


	4. Manipulación

**-Vas a mojarte, Rukia.-**

**-Voy protegida.-**

**-Hace un día espantoso.-**

**-Sí. Hasta luego.-**

**-Hasta luego, Rukia.-**

Le dio rabia y se consideró absurda. ¿Por qué le molesaba que Ichigo le hablara con tanta indiferencia?

Los días pasaron. Una noche, cuando Rukia salió del trabajo, Kaien la estaba esperando. Era un chico alto, cabello oscuro, distinguido, de mirada sarcástica. Matsumoto los vio marcharse y sintió temor. A ella no le gustaba el novio de su amiga. Presentía que iba a desilusionarla y que la haría sufrir.

Ya en el auto, Rukia le dijo a Kaien:

**-Estás muy callado.-**

**-Es que estoy pensando en nosotros dos. Mis padres se enteraron de nuestra relación contigo y no les agrada.-**

Rukia se estremeció . Pensó que Kaien no tenía que haber sido tan rudo para decírselo, pero no se lo reprochó.

**-¿Qué objeciones ponen?-**

**-Tu condición social y económica.-**

**-Soy una muchacha decente.-**

**-Lo sé, pero eso no les importa.-**

**-Está bien, Kaien. ¿Y tú que piensas de todo esto?-**

Kaien la miró con aburrimiento. Rukia era bellísima, pero demasiado decente y él estaba cansado de la monotonía. ¿Sus padres? Ni siquiera sabían de sus relaciones con la muchacha del barrio. A la hora de casarse, él haría con una chica de su clase, pero mientras tanto podría divertirse con cualquiera.

**-Kaien, ¿has dejado de quererme?-**

**-Por supuesto que no, Rukia, pero tendremos que vernos un poco menos.-**

**-¿Menos? Esta semana has venido solo dos veces a verme. Si a tus padres no les gusto, lo siento, pero eres tú quien se va a casar conmigo, no ellos.-**

Rukia no hubiera querido haber dicho eso, pero no pudo evitarlo. Kaien la contempló de modo raro.

Kaien no llegó a buscarla en toda la semana y Rukia sintió una terrible humillación. Era una buena muchacha, pero tenía dignidad y la ofensa era muy grande.

**-¿Qué les ha pasado a ustedes dos? **–le pregunto Matsumoto, extrañada.-

**-No lo sé. Esta semana Kaien no ha venido a buscarme.-**

Empezaron los chismes en la oficina. Todos le preguntaban a Matsumoto qué pasaba con el novio de Rukia.

**-¿Se cansó de ella el hijo del coronel?**- le dijo Renji, un compañero de trabajo, quien estaba enamorado de Rukia.

**-No lo sé ni me interesa-** respondió Matsumoto, molesta.

Días después, Renji le dijo directamente a Rukia.

**-Vi a tu ex con una chica muy guapa, de la alta sociedad.-**

Rukia no respondió, pero se hizo el firme propósito de tener novio. No le importaba quién fuera, lo haría por desquite y no sería ningún compañero de oficina.

Rukia no le contó a Matsumoto su propósito. Era su mejor amiga, pero incluso ante ella se sentía humillada por Kaien.

Ese día, al regresar del trabajo, Rukia y Matsumoto caminaban por luna calle céntrica cuando vieron que Kaien salía de una cafetería con una chica muy guapa. Rukia sintió como una bofetada en plena cara. La pareja pasó a su lado y Kaien las ignoró como si jamás las hubiese conocido. Las jóvenes siguieron silenciosas su camino. Matsumoto, nerviosa, le dijo a Rukia:

**-Hay que ser fuerte. No merece la pena sufrir por ese tipo.-**

**-¿Sufrir? No sufro, Matsumoto. ¿Te gustaría ir al cine mañana?.-**

**-Sí, por supuesto.-**

**-Hasta mañana entonces.-**

Las dos caminaron en direcciones opuestas. Rukia iba lentamente, y al acercarse a su casa vio a Ichigo. ¿La esperaba? Nunca lo supo, pero era demasiada coincidencia encontrarlo siempre a la misma hora de la noche, cerrando el taller.

De pronto, algo cambió dentro de Rukia. Al ver a Ichigo se detuvo. ¿Por qué no? No era elegante ni pertenecía al mundo de la alta sociedad, pero era un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra y serviría para ocultar su humillación.

**-Buenas noches, Rukia.-**

**-Hola, Ichigo.-**

Siempre lo saludaba sin detenerse, pero esta vez fue diferente.

**-¿Tienes planes para mañana? **-le pregunto Ichigo-.

**-No.-**

**-¿Lo hacemos juntos?**-le sonrió-.

**-Podemos ir a tomar una copa a Barajas por la tarde y después a la parilla de Rex. ¿Te parece?-**

_"¿Vestido así?"_, pensó Rukia, _"Si Kaien me ve con Ichigo así, se reirá de mí"_.

**-Está bien. Acepto.-**

**-A las 12 iré a buscarte.-**

**-Hasta mañana, entonces.-**

Rukia siguió su camino. Le dolía la espalda, como si los ojos de Ichigo la taladraran en la oscuridad.

Al llegar a su casa llamó a Matsumoto.

**-No podré ir contigo al cine, Matsumoto, Ichigo me invitó a ir a la parillada de Rex.-**

**-¿Quieres ir con nosotros?-**

**-Vaya…Eso es un lujo.-**

**-Por supuesto que no.-**

Cuando colgaron, Matsumoto quedó pensativa. ¿Estaba Rukia usando a Ichigo como desquite? No le agradó. Era un hombre bueno y sencillo. No se merecía que lo utilizaran y se lo diría a Rukia.


	5. Titere

Al día siguiente, Rukia se levantó temprano y se arregló lo mejor que pudo.

**-¿Vas a salir, hija?-** le preguntó su madre al verla.

**-Sí mamá.-**

**-¿Con Matsumoto?-**

**-No, Con Ichigo.-**

Hisana parpadeó, pero no dijo una sola palabra. Ella y Byakuya intuían que Rukia había sufrido una desilusión con Kaien, pero no le hacían preguntas.

Cuando Rukia se marcho, Hisana le dijo a su esposo:

**-Tengo miedo, Byakuya. Rukia se siente muy humillada.-**

**-Esperemos, querida.-**

iMientras tanto, antes de salir. Ichigo conversaba con su madre.

**-Hijo, no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones con esa muchacha. ¿Y el novio? –**

**-No ha vuelto a buscarla.-**

**-Temo que sufras, hijo. Eres muy bueno y mereces que te quieran mucho.-**

**-Gracias, mamá. Ahora te dejo, que voy a salir a buscar a Rukia. Espero que hoy disfrutemos al estar juntos.-**

Rukia subió al auto de Ichigo. Todo el tiempo temió que le hablara de amor, pero no fue así. Se mostró amable, siempre dentro de su seriedad. Parecía frió, pero cuando la miraba, Rukia sentía un absurdo aturdimiento. Los ojos de Ichigo eran como fuego puro.

Después de tomar una copa, fuero a la parilla de Rex.

Rukia lo vio en cuanto llegaron. Kaien estaba entre un grupo de gente elegante y se inclinaban galante hacia la muchacha con la cual lo había visto. En su interior, agradeció a Ichigo que se hubiera vestido con elegancia, pero aun así era un hombre de 33 años, común y corriente.

Kaien también la vio y sonrió irónico. Rukia pasó junto a él con la cabeza erguida. Se dio cuenta de que su ex novio hacía un comentario y todos la miraban. Ella miró a Ichigo. "No se ha dado cuenta de nada", pensó pero se equivocaba. Ichigo sí había notado lo que pasaba y se sentía molesto, pero no hizo comentarios. Rukia estaba nerviosa y Ichigo odió al petimetre Kaien que, a pesar suyo, acaparaba la atención de la mujer que él amaba.

Hablaron de mil cosas sin importancia y, cuando salieron, Ichigo dijo:

**-¿Salimos de nuevo mañana?-**

**-Si, Ichigo. Ve a buscarme a la oficina.-**

Empezaron a salir y todos los compañeros de trabajo dejaron de hablar de Kaien. Ichigo les inspiraba respeto.

**-Rukia-**le dijo Renji-, **entre Ichigo y Kaien hay una gran diferencia. Ichigo es un hombre y el otro un figurín.**

No respondió. Si no había dado explicaciones antes, tampoco lo haría ahora.

**-Rukia-**le dijo Matsumoto cuando tuvo la oportunidad-… **Tú amas a Kaien. No eres de las que olvidan fácilmente. ¿Por qué estas saliendo con Ichigo?-**

**-Por que quiero**-le dijo cortante.

**-¿Ya no somos amigas? ¿No me tienes confianza?-**

**-Te ruego que no me hagas preguntas, Matsumoto, por favor.-**

-Por despecho no lo hagas, Rukia. Si con amor hay mucho que soportar en el matrimonio, imagínate sin él…-

**-Adiós, Matsumoto.-**

No esperaba encontrarlo y por eso, al tenerlo delante, bajo el faron de la calle, sintió como una bofetada en plena cara.

**-Rukia, ¿cómo estás?-**

**-¿Qué haces aquí, Kaien?-**le preguntó asombrada.

**-Nos debemos una explicación.-**

**-¿Explicación? Te equivocas. Por otra parte-añadió satisfecha del desquite-, no deseo que me vean contigo.-**

Rukia caminaba hacia su casa. Ichigo no estaba, pues se había ido a Barcelona. ¿Lo echaba de menos? No. Lo apreciaba y no se aburría a su lado, pero eso no era suficiente. Su amor por Kaien, aun que jamás lo admitiría de nuevo en su vida.

-**Te debo una explicación y voy a dártela. No quiero que me juzgues mal.**

Rukia presintió que Kaien iba a hablarle de su próxima boda y quiso adelantarse. Recibir otra humillación de él sería insoportable para ella.

**-No tienes que darme ninguna explicación, Kaien. A decir verdad, yo te la debo. Me caso. Desde que salía contigo ya estaba enamorada de Ichigo.-**

**-¿De verdad? Y yo que venía temeroso a contarte que voy a casarme.-**

**-Vaya, ni que nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo. Te felicito.-**

**-Nunca podré amar a una mujer como te quise a ti, pero estoy habituado a vivir con lujos y dependo de mis padres. Tú no tienes fortuna. Seríamos unos desgraciados, lo comprendes, ¿verdad?-**

**-No se trata de eso, Kaien- replicó altiva -. Nunca me ha interesado el dinero. Pienso en el matrimonio solo por amor y la verdad es que nunca te quise.-**

**-Entonces me mentiste. Asegurabas amarme, Rukia.-**

**-Estaba equivocada. Mi amor le pertenece a Ichigo.-**

**-Saber que estarás en brazos de otro hombre será una tortura. Me cuesta creer que te hayas enamorado de ese hombre tan corriente, Rukia.-**

**-Lo siento, pero es así-**le dijo y se alejó de su lado.-

Kaien la siguió con la mirada. Le costaba renunciar a ella y envidió al hombre que iba a poseerla.

Al día siguiente, Rukia se levantó con precipitación. Le había dicho a Kaien que se casaba con Ichigo y lo aceptaría en cuanto él le hablara de boda. Como hombre no le interesaba, pero como desquite, sí. Sintió dolor en su corazón, pero decidió seguir adelante con sus planes.


	6. Mientes Tan Bien

El encuentro con Ichigo tuvo lugar horas después. Lo vio recostado en la puerta del taller y notó un brillo en su mirada.

**-Hola, Rukia.-**

**-Hola, Ichigo. ¿Qué tal el viaje?-**

**-Muy bien. Compré un auto nuevo. ¿Quieres estrenarlo esta tarde?-**

**-Está bien.-**

**-Iré a recogerte a la oficina-le dijo mirándola sin poder ocultar lo que sentía.**

Por la tarde, cuando Rukia subió al auto de Ichigo, iba silenciosa y cerró los ojos.

**-¿En qué piensas, Rukia?-**

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó.

**-Casi me había dormido. Perdóname, Ichigo, estaba cansada.-**

**-Si te hablo… ¿me escucharás?-**

El corazón femenino dio un vuelco. Claro que lo escucharía. Estaba deseando que hablará lo más pronto posible. Tenía que casarse antes que Kaien.

**-Sí, claro que te escucho.-**

**-Rukia, sigo pensando igual que cuando te declaré mi amor. Solo te pregunto si quieres tener una relación conmigo. No me respondas ahora. Medita la respuesta y sé sincera al dármela. Te amo mucho, pero no deseo que nos casemos si no hay amor de tu parte. Si no me correspondes, prefiero perderte. _Un engaño no te lo perdonaría jamás_.-**

Sus palabras, pronunciadas con sequedad, fueron como una sentencia.

**-Ya lo he meditado, Ichigo.-**

**-Rukia… ¿es que tú me quieres?-**

**-Sí, Ichigo-**le dijo si una vacilación en su voz.

**-¡Rukia! Esto es como un deslumbramiento. No puedo creerlo.-**

Hablaba con tanta emoción, que por un instante Rukia sintió temor. Si estuviera menos humillada, se daría cuenta de que su deslealtad era indescriptible al jugar con los sentimientos de un hombre bueno, que la amaba de verdad. Pero ella ya no era la muchacha dulce y cariñosa que todos conocían. Era fría dura, y tendría que amar mucho para volver a ser lo que había sido.

Ichigo la abrazó. Olía a una loción muy masculina. Los labios de Ichigo apresaron su boca con fuerza, con habilidad. Rukia se dio cuenta de que era un hombre hecho y derecho, que aunque no había tenido novia, sí tenía experiencia con las mujeres. Fue un beso apasionado, que a ukia le pareció interminable.

**-Rukia, mi vida… Nos casaremos enseguida-le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

**-Cuando tú quieras, Ichigo.-**

Más tarde, cuando llegó a la casa, se lo dijo a sus pades.

**-Me casaré con Ichigo.-**

**-¿Por amor, hija?-**

**-Claro, papá.-**

**-Ten cuidado, Rukia. Ichigo no es un juguete. No juegues con él.**

**-No lo pretendo, mamá.-**

**-Rukia-le dijo su madre-, ¿estás muy enamorada de él?-**

**-Sí, mamá.-**

**-Para mí es una satisfación que te cases con Ichigo, hija-le dijo su padre-, pero a la vez tengo miedo.-**

**-¿Qué temes, papá?-**

**-No lo sé-**

**-Mi mamá quiere saludarte, Rukia. Dice que la última vez que te vio fue cuando ibas vestida de uniforme. Ella no sale, pues no puede caminar. Es muy buena y yo la adoro-**le dijo Ichigo.

Rukia notó que a Ichigo le gustaba hablar de su madre.

**-A su lado no toparás con una suegra intransigente. Está muy contenta con nuestra boda. Ella no ignoraba lo mucho que te amaba y cuando le di la noticia de nuestro noviazgo, se echó a llorar como una niña. Los tres seremos muy felices en nuestro hogar. Eso sí, ve despidiéndote de la oficina, pues no necesitas trabajar.-**

Por primera vez se asustó un poco. Intuyó que su vida en el futuro iba a ser puro sufrimiento. Tendría que fingir constantemente y someterse a duras pruebas.

Cuando vio a la madre de Ichigo, se sintió menguada. La mujer la miraba con admiración y ternura. Rukia pensó que no tenía derecho a engañar un hombre decente como Ichigo ni a su madre. Pero no quería retroceder…

**-No voy a estorbarle ni a darles muchos problemas, hija**-le decía la madre de Ichigo en ese momento-.** Tal vez muera pronto, pero antes quisiera conocer un nieto.**

Se estremeció. ¡Un nieto! Un nieto significa hacer el amor con Ichigo y no concebía compartir la misma cama con él.

Ichigo estaba de pie a su lado y su mano caía posesivamente en su hombro.

**-No digas eso, mamá. Vas a conocer a más de uno. Tendremos varios hijos.-**

Rukia respiró tranquila cuando estuvieron en la calle. El hogar de Ichigo tenía una extraña atracción y la madre de Ichigo era una mujer que inspiraba ternura.

**-¿Qué te pareció mi madre?-**

**-Encantadora-**dijo con sinceridad.

**-Ha sido la gran compañera de mi vida, Rukia. Mi confidente, mi amiga, mi consejera… He pasado a su lado penas y alegrías. Mi madre y tú son las únicas satisfacciones de mi vida.**

Llegaban al portal de la casa de Rukia y, como todas las noches, Ichigo la abrazó y la besó. Rukia ya conocía sus besos. Eran interminables, unas caricias que no se podían olvidar fácilmente.

**-Rukia, tú me amas. Sin embargo, me da la sensación de que solo admites mis besos, no los compartes.-**

**-Perdona, Ichigo, es mi falta de experiencia en el amor.-**

Ichigo admitía fascinado la disculpa. Ya le enseñaría él cuando fuera su mujer.

Así llegó el día de la boda. Rukia lucía bellísima. Ichigo, muy serio, se veía elegante con su traje oscuro.

**Aviso Importante:** _Queridos Lectores, Mañana tendré una cirugía muy importante y me veré obligada a estar ausente por un par de días, les pido paciencia y compleción. Gracias_


	7. Una Boda, Un Engaño y Un Arrepentimiento

Matsumoto, desde un rincón, observaba con tristeza la ceremonia.

Después , durante la recepción, Rukia le dijo a Matsumoto:

**-Voy a cambiarme de ropa, ¿me acompañas a casa de mis padres?-**

**-Claro que sí.-**

Ichigo las vio en ese momento y Matsumoto se dio cuenta del gran amor que este sentía por su esposa. Se asustó. Ella conocía a Rukia y sabía que no amaba a su marido.

**-Nos iremos de viaje enseguida. Yo también iré a cambiarme de ropa, pero aún debo quedarme un rato más. Matsumoto, acompaña a Rukia y ayúdala, por favor. Ella es lo más grande de mi vida.-**

Se alejaron y Ichigo quedó de pie, contemplo la figura de su esposa. Rukia era el amor de su vida, la mujer a quien había amado en silencio. Por eso había ayudado a Byakuya y le había propuesto ser el encargado del taller. Quiso ayudarlo por Rukia. Byakuya era un excelente empleado , honrado y dedicado, pero, sobre todo era el padre de Rukia.

**-¿En qué piensas, muchacho?-**le preguntó Byakuya.

**-¿Y Rukia?-**

**-Fue a cambiarse de ropa.-**

Lo rodearon unos invitados. Cuando pudo, Ichigo se escapó y atravesó la calle entró en la casa de Rukia. Escucho voces. De pronto, se detuvo como paralizado. Una densa palidez cubrió su rosto. El llanto de Rukia se mezclaba con frases entrecortadas. Se detuvo. Quiso saber… Con morboso placer le interesó descubrir la gran desgracia de su vida.

**-Ya lo sabes, Matsumoto.-**

**-Es terrible, Rukia. Lo intuía, pero me quedaba la esperanza. Ichigo es un hombre digno de ser amado. ¿Por qué no habrías de estar enamorada de él? –**

**-Mi amor es de Kaien, tú lo sabes. ¿Por qué voy a continuar negándotelo? Bastante tengo que fingir delante de Ichigo. Sus besos, sus malditos besos… Su apasionamiento, su ternura… Todo me abruma. No soy buena, lo sé. Lo único que me importaba era casarme antes que Kaien y lo logré. ¿Te das cuenta?-**

**-Me doy cuenta de que has cometido una atrocidad, Rukia. Ichigo no merecía esto. Tu dignidad ofendida llegó demasiado lejos y lo peor de todo es que has perjudicado aun hombre inocente.-**

**-Yo supe que Kaien iba a casarse, pues me lo dijo él mismo. Fue cuando decidí aceptar a Ichigo e hice todo lo posible para que él me propusiera matrimonio.-**

**-¿Y eso es decente?-**

**-Antes que Ichigo y que todo estaba mi dignidad ofendida.-**

**-¡Tu dignidad!-**le reprochó Matsumoto-.**¿Por qué haces alarde de una cosa de la que careces? ¿Crees que es digno engañar a un hombre como Ichigo? El no es responsable de lo que haya hecho otro.-**

Rukia lloraba con desesperación.

**-Cálmate, Rukia.-**

**-Ahora soy la esposa de Ichigo. No sabes lo que significa para mí soportar sus besos y sus caricias sin amarlo.-**

**-Eres injusta, Rukia.**

La puerta abrió . Ambas, asustadas se volvieron hacia ella. Ichigo estaba allí quieto, frió. Parecía una estatua.

**-Ichigo…-**dijo Rukia, muy pálida.

**-Matsumoto, sal un momento, por favor.-**

**-Sí, Ichigo.-**

Cuando quedaron solos, Rukia le dijo:

-**Lo has escuchado todo.-**

**-Sí.-**

**-Escúpeme en la cara. Lo merezco.-**

**-No acostumbro a escupir a las mujeres. Las respeto mucho.-**

**-No soy digna de tu respeto.-**

**-No. No lo eres. Una vez te dije que nunca perdonaría un engaño.-**

**-Ichigo, perdóname…-**

**-Puedes descansar, Rukia. No iremos de viaje. Nos quedaremos en mi casa.-**

**-No pretenderás que pasemos en el barrio nuestra luna de miel.-**

**-No habrá luna de miel.-**

Cuando Ichigo salió del cuarto, se encontró con Matsumoto

**-Ichigo…-**

**-No me digas nada, Matsumoto.-**

**-Por favor, compréndela. Rukia es muy joven.-**

**-Tú también lo eres y piensas de una manera muy diferente.**

**-Yo he tenido más sufrimientos.-**

**-Dejemos eso, Matsumoto.-**

Ichigo regresó a la recepción.

**-Ya van a marcharse?-le preguntó Byakuya-. Quisiera decirle adiós a mi hija.-**

**-Hemos cambiado de opinión. Ya no nos iremos e viaje.-**

**-¿Por qué, Ichigo?-le preguntó el padre, con extrañeza.**

**-Acaban de avisarme de un pedido que llega mañana y requiere toda mi atención. Rukia está de acuerdo conmigo.-**

Cuando entraron a la casa, Rukia se arrodilló al lado de la mamá de Ichigo y apoyó su cabeza en su regazo. Sin poder contenerse empezó a llorar.

**-Querida mía, han sido muchas emociones en un solo día. Ve a descansar. Ichigo me dijo que no se van de viaje.-**


	8. Amores Destruidos

Rukia se marchó y Ichigo se quedó junto a su madre, muy serio.

**-Te veo extraño, Ichigo.-**

Nunca tuvo secretos con ella, pero ese era demasiado doloroso. No lo sabría nunca. Era demasiado mayor para compartir su amargura.

**-Voy a dormirme, mamá.-**

Ichigo entró a su cuarto, donde soñó tantas veces con el amor de Rukia.

**Rukia, quiero hablarte-**dijo Ichigo-. **Por nada del mundo quiero que mi madre se entere de lo sucedido entre nosotros.-**

**-Ichigo…No se condena a una esposa sin escuchar una explicación.-**

**-¿Quieres que me ría, Rukia? Escuché todo lo que decías.-**

**-Pude haber cambiado de opinión.-**

**-No deseo tu volubilidad. Yo no soy Kaien. Soy un hombre y me has herido. Si te hubiera escuchado antes, te habría dejado en el altar, pero como ya no tiene remido, debemos disimular. Quiero que mi madre viva creyendo que somos felices. Mi madre y tus padres. Ellos no tienen la culpa de tus errores.-**

**-¿Adónde vas?-**le preguntó Rukia al verlo salir.

**-A leer el periódico. No tengo más que decirte.-**

**Los días pasaron iguales. Rukia, llorando, un día le contó a Matsumoto.**

**-Ichigo es como una piedra. No se conmueve con nada.-**

**-Lo has herido en lo más vivo. ¿Sabes que Kaien se casa pronto?-**

Rukia se alzó de hombros.

**-Si te dijera lo que siento, te burlarías de mí, Matsumoto. No me importa si Kaien se casa o no. Cuando Ichigo apareció en mi cuarto el día de nuestra boda, cuando vi su mirada, mis sentimientos cambiaron. Me di cuenta que lo había perdido y me dolió mucho. Amo a Ichigo. Quizás no lo aprecié antes porque siempre estaba allí y lo tenía seguro. Saberlo perdido me duele como no te puedes imaginar.-**

En los ojos de Rukia había desesperación y en sus palabras, sinceridad.

**-Díselo a Ichigo. El te ama.-**

**-Me amaba, querida.-**

**-Los hombres como Ichigo no olvidan fácilmente. Debes arriesgarte.-**

Un día, cuando Ichigo regresó a su casa, saludó a su madre y le preguntó:

**-¿Y Rukia?-**

**-Está en su cuarto. No quiso cenar sin ti. ¿Dónde estabas, hijo?-**

**-Me reuní con unos amigos.-**

**-Oye, Ichigo, yo los veo raros a los dos. Tú estás delgado y apenas te detienes en la casa. Rukia también ha bajado de peso y se ve triste. ¿Es que ya no se aman?-**

**-Son ideas tuyas, mamá. Nosotros somos un matrimonio moderno. Voy a buscar a mi esposa.-**

Cuando llegó al cuarto, tocó en la puerta y le preguntó a Rukia:

**-¿Puedo pasar?-**

**-Pasa.-**

**-Mamá dic que no has cenado. No esperes nunca por mí.-**

**-Ichigo, yo… te amo.-**

Ichigo la miró con ansiedad, primero y después se echó a reir.

**-Nunca te creeré, Rukia. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que con mis sentimientos no se juega? ¡Jamás confiaré en ti!-**

Los días y los meses pasaron. Para Rukia era un suplico la indiferencia de Ichigo. Todos intuían que había algo raro en el matrimonio de ellos, pero nadie sabía qué era. Ni los padres de Rukia ni la madre de Ichigo.


	9. Confianza Final

Rukia sufría mucho, pero estaba dispuesta a soportar con paciencia el castigo que Ichigo le había impuesto. En la casa el único consuelo que tenía era la madre de Ichigo, una mujer a la que quería de verdad.

Un día, la madre de Ichigo le preguntó:

**-Rukia, ¿no te gustan los niños?-**

**-Claro que sí.-**

**-¿Por qué no tiene un hijo? Nos hace falta en esta casa.-**

Rukia se puso roja y Ichigo, que estaba cerca, la contempló en silencio.

Más tarde, cuando estuvieron solos, él le preguntó:

**-¿Es cierto lo que le dijiste a mamá, que te gustan los niños?-**

**-Sí, Ichigo, pero no sé por qué me lo preguntas. No tienes piedad conmigo.**

**-¿Piedad? ¿La tuviste tú?-**

**-Ichigo, me arrepentí al instante. Me di cuenta, al creerte perdido, que te amaba. Pero tú insistes en no creerme. No sé qué más puedo hacer para ganar tu amor.-**

**-Es que no te creo, Rukia.-**

**-Siendo así, ¿por qué me torturas hablándome de unos hijos que nunca vamos a tener? Quieres que pague mi error hasta el final de mi vida. Y yo, con tal de estar a tu lado, aunque sea como un mueble, lo aceptaré, Ichigo; aunque me humilles, aunque tenga que vivir sola, sin amor.-**

Ichigo fue a buscarla a su cuarto. Quería avisarle que se iba de viaje y que estaría fuera una semana. También quería pedirle que cuidara a su madre, pues no se sentía bien.

**-Lo haré, Ichigo, no te preocupes. ¿Quieres que te preparé el equipaje?-**

**-Ya lo hizo la sirvienta.-**

Se mordió los labios.

**-Siempre humillándome. Soy tu esposa y parezco una extraña. Ichigo, eres muy duro ¿No puedes olvidar y comenzar una nueva vida conmigo?-**

Rukia no esperó la reacción de Ichigo. De pronto, él se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. La besó y susurró:

**-Me has hecho daño, Rukia.-**

**-Ichigo, perdóname. Quédate a mi lado antes de marcharte. Quiero ser tu mujer.-**

Ichigo empezó a desvestirla. Una mezcla de pasión y ternura había en sus caricias. Iban entregarse el uno al otro, cuando Ichigo recordó la voz de Rukia diciendo _"mi amor es de Kaien"_.

Escapó de su lado sin mirarla.

_"Ichigo, has llegado a ser la máxima ansiedad en mi vida",_ pensó Rukia, llorando.

Vio el auto de Ichigo frente al taller. El corazón empezó a latirle apresuradamente y decidió ir a saludarlo.

Iba a entrar en la oficina, cuando Ichigo abrió la puerta.

**-Te vi llegar, Rukia.-**

**-Ichigo, yo…te eché de menos.-**

**-Rukia-**dijo abrazándola-, **no sabes cómo deseo hacer el amor contigo.-**

**-Por favor, déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te amo.-**

Ichigo tenía que creer en ella. Era muy grande la necesidad de su amor.

**-Vamos a la casa, Rukia.-**

Al llegar, Ichigo saludó a su madre y le dijo emocionado:

-**Mamá, te dejo, quiero estar a solas con mi esposa. ¿Sabes? Mañana nos iremos unos días de luna de miel.-**

**-Claro que sí, hijo mío. Vayan, disfruten de su amor.**

Cuando estuvieron en el cuarto, se abrazaron como desesperados.

**-Te amo, Ichigo.-**

**-Lo sé. Ya no tengo dudas de tu amor.-**

Al día siguiente, en el taller de Ichigo, todos comentaban que él y Rukia se habían ido de viaje.

**-Hisana-**le dijo Byakuya por teléfono-, p**arece que por fin todo se ha solucionado en el matrimonio de Rukia y de Ichigo. Ahora sí van a ser muy felices.**


End file.
